Unforgiving
by MM-YaoiQueenz
Summary: 'Zelda' he asked looking up at his sister.'Have no fear brother, father will return,' his sister said in a hushed tone. He desperately wanted to believe her words, but the war that had a grip on their country was unforgiving. -Rating may change. YAOI


**Another random storyline enters my thoughts...I don't know what I was thinking, anyway I hope it's not too random...My friend Mackenzie said it was good but...we'll see**

_The little boy stood still as he waited for his father, with his older sister holding his hand reassuring him with her touch. _

_''Have no fear brother, father will return,'' his sister said in a hushed tone. He desperately wanted to believe her words, but the war that had a grip on their country was unforgiving. As they waited at the front of town staring toward the horizon he couldn't help feel the tug of doubt that fought for attention in his ten year old mind. _

_''Zelda?'' he asked looking up at his sister. She stood with a sort of defiance, her beautiful features hardened with a look of determination to see her father return with the other soldiers who were sent to fight. After the lose of their mother she did not want to say goodbye to her father as well. _

_She softened her face just a tad to address her young brother who still needed her guidance. _

_''Please do not fret brother he will return,'' she said squeezing his hand. _

_''There they are!'' a voice from the crowd called out as distant figures began appearing. Zelda stood firm holding on to her brother, afraid to rejoice just yet. The duo stood and watched as mother hugged son, sister hugged brother, and wife kissed husband. Zelda kept her eyes forward, fixed on the oncoming soldiers, watching for her fathers signature gait. _

_''I don't see him Zelda,'' he said standing on tip toe to get a better view. Before Zelda could respond General Lyle approached them with a helmet. He handed it to Zelda who stood there staring at the all too familiar helmet. Her grip on her brothers hand went limp and she fell to her knees. She couldn't cry, not now, she needed to remain strong for her little brother, she also needed to know. She looked up at General Lyle._

_''I'm so sorry,'' he said, barely audible, confirming what she dreaded. _

_''Zelda?'' her brother looked at her questioningly. ''What has happened?'' Zelda turned to her brother and gave a small smile that soon faded. She couldn't hide this from him, he needed to know. _

_''Father won't be returning from war,'' the little boy stood there soaking in what his sister said. _

_''No,your lying, he's gonna come back any moment!'' his anger flared when she shook her head. He ran off not wanting to face reality. _

''Sheik wake up,'' waking up he stares at the ceiling that tells him his dream was over. He sat up and saw his sister opening the small window that sat on the wall of his bedroom. The sun was rising siphoning off the cold of dawn. ''I need you to go into town, we need some supplies.'' he nodded getting dressed in his usual garment that covered him from his neck to his feet. On the front lay a design of the triforce mixed with other designs. He pulled on his bandaged hat and a mask that covers up the lower half of his face. He straped armor on his legs. and covers his hand in bandages that aid him in fighting if necessary. Strapped on his back is a dagger that he only uses if he ever needed to kill.

''Going with the black outfit I made you?'' Zelda asked braiding back his hair. Under his mask he smiles. Zelda is wise and very mature for a nineteen year old. She was pretty much forced to after the loss of their father six years ago. After that her elegant face aged creating a look of a worn mother. Yet her elfin face still held a lot of beauty. Right now she dressed in a plain lavender blouse and a plain white skirt, her own hair held in a braid. After losing his father Sheik didn't speak much only speaking to his sister on rare occasions.

''There you go brother,'' After nodding he takes off out the door. Stopping outside he watched as people started going about their business as the sun climbed higher over the horizon. Breathing in the fresh air he began his trek to Castle Town.

Even early in the morning Castle Town is crowded with people. The whole town knows Sheik and Zelda, and they all know what made Sheik become mute. They also know him for something else. Sheik is known for protecting Castle Town. His fighting skills surpass even the guards who are supposed to keep Castle Town safe. And today he is going to need those skills, because a band of thieves runs to the square. In an instant they have a child as a hostage and are demanding money and food. Sheik tightens his mask and runs for the square jabbing the thief with the little girl on a specific place that makes his grip become slack. Another skill Sheik has obtained is the ability to find every place on a person that will disable them with one jab.

''What the hell! Get him!'' the guy who had the girl says. With a useless arm he steps back to let his cronies take Sheik. As he always does before he fights he analyzed what he was up against. Three thieves armed with clubs. Piece of cake.

The first idiot comes at him blindly making him an easy target to knock out. As he goes down one of the other two attacks right away. Sheik jabs him in the neck causing spasms to rock his body as he hit the ground soon becoming unconscious. The third slows down and turns away to run, but not before Sheik takes out his needles that he keeps under his bandage. They find their way into his neck, not killing him but bringing him down nonetheless.

The guy with the useless arm stands in disbelief. Sheik approaches him so fast that he doesn't see the dagger at his throat until he hears the hushed serious voice in his ear.

''I want you and your group of bastards to know that if you mess with this town again I will not hesitate to slit your throat,'' he throws him down to the ground as the officers come to arrest the goons.

One of the officers approaches him and pats him on the back thanking him for helping the town again.

''Sheik!'' Sheik turns to see Zelda running for him with an exasperated look. ''I heard what was going on, are you okay?'' Sheik nods his head. Before they could say anymore a white horse comes bounding out into the square. On the horse sits a man with blue hair and a crown. He is clad in all white including a cape. People begin to whisper the name 'Prince Marth'. Sheik looked up at the name. He is an ally of Hyrule. His country has kept us alive...but his brother Prince Ike always asks for something in return.

''People of Hyrule! I have come to claim a prize for my brother! I will search for a mate for my brother and deem that person worthy! In return we will send in the forces that will end your war, and all we need is your cooperation!'', after speaking he slides off his horse with ease. He surveys the crowd in front of him looking over different people. Then he is standing in front of Zelda. He lifts her chin and scans her face.

''You're pretty, but you look worn down, and Ike needs a fresh face,'' Zelda glares at him as he looks over Sheik. ''Take off your mask,'' Marth orders. For a moment Sheik hesitates, but realizes he needs to make sure he obeys the prince. Sheik slowly raises his hand to lower his mask. He lowers it and reveals a face strongly resembling that of his sister. An elfin face with beautiful features. The only difference between them are their eyes. Strange, but beautiful red eyes adorn Sheik's face.

''Hmm, well aren't you a looker?'' said Marth. ''I will take this one'' he said addressing the crowd.

''No!'' Marth looks over at Zelda. ''You can't take my brother he's the only person I have left'' Zelda said grabbing a hold of Sheiks arm.''I see, well there will be visitation arrangements for family members.''

Letting go of his arm she sinks to the ground. ''I can't lose him...I...,'' she begins to sob into her hands. Sheik kneels down to comfort her.

''I will give you time to say goodbye, we leave tomorrow morning.''

**This felt a little...rushed to me...I don't know. I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I know people are reading this story. I have horrible writers block at the moment, If you've followed my other stories you should know why anyway...Thanks and reviews and suggestions are extremely appreciated! **


End file.
